The Outsiders
by xXxEveryRoseHasItsThornxXx
Summary: This is a rewrite of the book The Outsiders, that was made a movie in 1983. I've added 3 characters, but is still goes along the original story line. Rated T, but may turn into rated M later. DarryXOC DallasXOC and PonyboyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Outsiders**

**Chapter 1**

**This will take a minute or so to read, but its important! Please read! **

**So I wanted to get this started off now, since my other two main stories are almost done. This is a rewrite of the novel by S.E. Hinton, and later became a movie in 1983, staring; Matt Dillon, Rob Lowe, Patrick Swayze, Emilio Esteves and Tom Cruise. ALSO! In my version, to those who know the movie and or book, Jonny and Dallas, DO NOT DIE! But that doesn't mean they don't get into the trouble that they get themselves into... you guys know what I mean, if not message me cause I don't want to give it away just yet! And Dally doesn't have blonde hair like in the book, its dark brown. All of the characters look like they did in the movie. If you want to know what they look like if you haven't seen the movie, image google the actors in The Outsiders and it will show them. This starts off a two or three months before, so you can get to know the characters a bit more, but if you want me to speed it up, I will. It will only be a few chapters before it starts off from where the movie begins.**

**I don't own The Outsiders, but I do own my three characters that you will soon meet.**

**Pony's POV**

I sighed as the sunlight shined into my eyes from the window into my room. Well, the room I shared whith my brother, Sodapop. It was a Saturday in mid-July** (I have no idea of the exact date of when this took place, just that it took place in the mid-60's)**, so we didn't have school until a month or so. I rolled onto my back and looked to my left and was suprised not to see Soda next to me. Soda's never up before me and Darrel.

Soda was my 16 year old brother and droped out of school this summer. Now he works at the gas station DX, with his bestfriend Steve. But it was Saturday. No one was working, so what was he doing up? I grabed my pants and one of Soda's old t-shirts that didn't fit him anymore. I walked out into the hallway and ran into Soda as he came out of the bathroom. So he was in the shower?

"Hey Ponyboy." he said, giveing me his famous smile. I smiled back and let him pass me into the bedroom so he could get dressed. Soda was real handsome. The movie star kinda handsome, the kind that made you stop in the street to watch him walk by. He had a girlfriend named Sandy, and they are starting to get serious. She was nice enough, so I didn't mind.

I walked into the kitchen to see Darry making breakfast. He was my oldest brother, being 20. He has took care of me and Soda ever since our parents died in a accident 2 years ago when he was 18. He was like the leader of our gang. He was making breakfast, since it wouldn't be long before the gang all came over to eat. They always come over here to eat, so all of us supply the food. The gang included the three of us, Dallas "Dally" Winston, Keith "Two-Bit" Mathews, Steve Randle, and my best friend Johnny Cade. We sometimes called him Johnnycake.

Dally lived here until he was 13, then he and his parents moved to New York. It toughed him up a lot and made him into the person that he is. He says he lived off the streets for 3 years. Then five years after he moved he moved back up here after his parents split and he came with his Dad. He was 17.

Two-Bit was always making jokes and wise-cracks and is always messin with me, but he is my buddy. He is about 16 and is always wearing this grey cut off t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on the front. He also loved his beer.

Steve was Soda's best friend, ever since they were little. They both work at the DX station and are the same age.

Johnny was my bestfriend, he was 16. He stayed with us a lot since his parents were alchoholics and were always arguing. And they sure did beat him a lot.

I was cut off of my thoughts as the door opened I snapped my head to see who it was and I smiled. How did I forget about them. The three only girls, who have ever been part of our gang. Samantha, Elizabeth, and their cousin Claire that has lived with them since she was 9 years old.

Sam was 19 and was Darry's girlfriend of 4 years, ever since they met. She had dark brown wavy hair that went to the middle of her upper arm and swoopy bangs. She had really pretty dark blue eyes and long dark thick eyelashes that made then even more noticable. She had pink lips and perfect white teeth and ivory skin. She was skinnyand curvy, but not scrawny, but was still chesty. She was about 5'6. She sure was pretty, so it was obvious why Darry loved her. She was kind of the mom figure of our group. She'd always help us out, take us in if we got kicked out, or took care of us when we were sick.

Elizabeth, or rather Liz or Lizzy, was 16 years old with blonde hair that was slightly wavy and came to her shoulders and the same bangs as Sam. She has bright maple green eyes and dark eyelashes. She has light pink lips with perfect teeth. She had a light tan and was about 5'5. She was a bit skinnier than Sam, but with the same curves, and not as chesty.

Then there was Claire, who was 13. I'd never admit it to anyone, but I'd always had a crush on that girl. She had reddish brown hair that was straight and about an inch above her shoulder and side bangs. She had greenish blue eyes, pink lips, perfect white teeth, white skin and was 5'4. She was skinny and a bit curvy and had a pretty good chest in my opinon.

Their history isn't much different from my brothers and I. When Claire was born, her Dad left. Then when she was 9 her Mom died from overdose on coke, so she lived with Sam and her family. When Sam was 15, their Mom died from cancer. It was real sudden and it left their Dad devistated. 3 years later, two months after Sam turned 18, their Dad killed himself. He left a letter saying that is wasn't their fault, he just couldn't live without their Mom anymore. And that he was sorry. He said that he paid off the house payment, so they wouldn't have to worry. And that he loved them.

So maybe thats why Darry and Sam are so perfect together, they both had to grow up overnight and stop being a kid. But Sam sure was a whole lot nicer to Claire than Darry was to me. He was always yellin at me, but he never yelled at Soda. Soda says its cause Darry loves me and he just wants to protect me. I'm not so sure.

"Hey guys!" Sam said, with that same large smile on her face. Elizabeth and Claire quickly found their spot on the couch before the guys got here.

"Hey baby," Darry said kissing Sam on the forehead as he walked out.

"Ew! Keep it in the bedroom, you guys!" said Steve as he walked into the door. Darry gave him an annoyed look and walked back into the kitchen just as Soda walked into the room, wearing blue jeans and one of his many plaide shirts.

"Hey Steve!" Soda said, sitting next to his friend on the couch.

"How's it going guys?" Steve said, sticking his feet out.

"Fine until you showed up!" Elizabeth laughed. She loved messing with us guys. Expeshialy Dallas.

Steve leaned onto her and hugged her and tried to kiss her cheek, as she struggled in his grib.

"Steven, get off! This is rape!" she cried out. She finally managed to push him off, just as Dallas walked in. I think Dally and Elizabeth liked each other and all, but Dall had this girl Sylvia. She was a slut, and no one in the gang really liked her. Esspeshaily the girls. She was always cheating on Dally, but they always got back together.

"Hey Dally." Sam said as she walked past him and into the kitchen.

"Hey. Is everyone here yet, I'm starving!" he said as he plopped down into Darry's recliner.

"Everyone but Two-bit and Johnny." I told him.

"Damn, those two are always late. I mean, Johnny, I can understand that. But Two-Bit is a whole nother deal," he laughed as he put out his cancer stick.

"He probley got drunk last night again and is hungover." Liz said as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Dally stared at her and smiled for a moment.

"He is always either drunk, drinking, or hungover." Steve laughed.

"But thats just Two-Bit." I laughed.

Just then the door opend and Johnny walked in and sat on the floor infront of me. He looked pretty beat up and shaken. Two-Bit walked in after him and sat by him. Johnny's face was torn up and bruised and he was shaking.

"Man Johnny, what happend?" Dall asked as he moved over to the 16 year old. The thing about Dallas and Johnny was that ever since they were little Dallas was always looking out for Johnny, he was like an older brother to him.

"He got jumped by some Socs, one of them had some rings and tore up his face. I was on my way here and heard screaming a ally and saw them beating him up. Once they saw me, they got into their car and drove off. So I carried Johnny here." Two-Bit explained.

Liz came out of th kitchen, draging Sam behind her.

"Oh God, Johnny. You got pretty torn up, huh?" Sam asked as she grabed a small box out of the closet and pulled Johnny up onto a chair. She got a wet wash cloth and started to clean of the blood and dirt.

"Ya, I guess. I didn't even see them coming. Ow, geez Sam, what is that?" Johnny said as she wiped his face with a cotton ball.

"Peroxide. It will clean out the cuts so they don't get infected. This one on your cheek may need stitches though Johnny." she said as she examined his cheek. It looked pretty deep and was about and inch or two long.

"Ya and how am I going to get that? My parents don't care enough to stop fighting and take me." he said as he looked up at Samantha as she put away the box. I didn't even know we had a first-aid kit.

"Then I'll take you after breakfast." she said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." he said as he looked down and hid his face with his bangs. Sam smiled at him and put her arm around him leading him into the kitchen.

"Who's askin? I'm telling you, I'm gonna take you to get your face fixed." she laughed, but we all knew she was serious.

"Breakfast is done yoy guys!" Darry called from the kitchen. We all ran into the kitchen and grabed our plates. We ate in the living room like usual and watched Micky Mouse.

Like she said, as soon as her and Johnny were done eating, they were off to the hospital.

Steve and Soda left not to long after to go see a movie with Sandy and Evie. Dally went to go see Sylvia. And me, Liz, Two-Bit, Darry, and Claire stayed home. Darry had some house work to do like dishes and clothes and things like that. So we didn't see him to much.

Soon the four of us left to find something to do. Me and Claire walked in the front and Two-Bit and Liz walked behind us.

"Wanna see a movie?" Two-Bit suggested as we walked past the movie theater. We shook our heads and kept walking.

"We could go to The Dingo." Claire suggested. Two-Bit and Liz shook their heads.

"There is nothing to do." Liz complained.

We kept walking and soon we found our way into an old road no body used that ran behind a bunch of old biulding. We used it a lot when we walked alone and didn't want any Socs to see us. But somedays the Socs would get lucky and relize we were back here. Thankfully today was not one of those days.

Sam's POV

I sat in a small waiting room, waiting for Johnny to be done. His cut was an inch and a half long and needed five stitches. Lucky for me, I didn't have a long wait. With in an hour he came back out and we left. We were walking back to the Curtis house and were walking through the back allys.

I kept an eye open, hoping to not get jumped. I hated the fights that were always going on between the Greasers and the Socs, but that didn't mean I'd let them walk on me like a rug and beat me in the middle of a street. I've only gotten jumped a few times, when I was alone. I always tried to have someone with me but sometimes I didn't have a choice. And sometimes I was with someone who the Socs knew wasn't to big of a threat, like Johnny or Ponyboy. But if I were with Darry or Dally, I'd be fine. Or sometimes there were just to many.

This seemed to be one of those days. When we were halfway home, we heard an engine and started to walk faster. We were almost to our side of town, so the Socs didn't really follow us there to much. They reved their engine and we broke out into a sprint.

But we just weren't fast enough. The blue Mustang pulled infront of us and stopped us in our tracks.

It didn't matter I was a grease, they Soc boys always flirted with me. I wasn't really sure if they were joking or not, either way it made my skin crawl.

"Hey babe, what are you doing with that little grease monkey?" some blonde boy said as he stepped out of the driver's seat. I reconized him, I think his name was Bob. I looked at Johnny's face and saw the fear in his eyes and the freshly stitched cut. Then it hit me. This is the boy who did this to Johnny. He even had the rings that Johnny said made the cuts.

"Don't call me babe." I said sternly. I'm not going to lie. I was terrified. But I knew better than to show fear. So I stood my ground.

Bob chuckled a little as 4 of his friends stepped out of the car. I reconized one, he used to play football with Darry. They hated each other. He gave me a sick smile, like he used to in school, just to get to Darry. I took a step back and glanced at my friend. Why does this always happen to Johnny? He doesn't devere this.

Not thinking and letting my instinks take over, I turned and grabed Johnny's hand and ran. I knew they would catch up, so I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I knew I'd never be able to out run them, but I'd be able to get someone's attention. I'd even be relived to see Tim Sheaperd and his gang.

"Help!" I screamed. I let go of Johnny's hand and took a sharp turn and ran back to our side of town, but they still were not even 10 feet behind.

We kept running and I looked back and noticed they didn't seem to know where we were. But they must have know we were somewhere in this ally. Because 3 of them got out of the car and started walking towards our direction. Then the others drove off, probley going back around.

"Sam, I'm scared. Its the guy with the rings man. I don't wanna get beat up again." Johnny said as he clung to my side. I gave him a smile.

"Johnny, I'm scared to. But I need you to do something," I started to explain. I was terrified. "When they aren't looking, you need to run over to that crate and get inside of it. Once you're in, I'll get their attention and run over to the DX station since its not to far. But their is a very slim chance I'll make it. Once they start after me, you run to Darry's house-"

"No! I'm not gonna leave you! It doesn't matter to them that your a girl. They will still hurt you." Johnny pleaded. But I knew what had to be done.

"The rest of the gang should already be heading back to the house. You need to get them and Darry and send them after me. Johnny I'm not going to let them hurt you. Just me getting hurt is better than the both of us." I gave him a reashuring look and he he didn't protest.

"I'll tell you when to go to the crate."

As soon as I saw our chance, I pushed him towards the crate. They didn't notice him, so I took the chance. I made as much noise as I could and ran. They chased after me and I ran to the DX station. I silently prayed that Johnny would get back.

**I will have the next chapter up in a week or so. Please review, and if you could, suggest to other readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Outsiders**

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry for the long wait, had a lot of family problems this summer so my writing scedual did not go as planned. My mom got cancer, so I hope you all understand. And school started, and i will have volleyball.**

**ALSO- I don't know what the football Soc guy's name is, I think its Paul or something like that. Sorry if I'm wrong. So I'll just go with Paul.**

Johnny's POV

My eyes went wide and I held my breath as Sam ran past me and knocked over some garbage to get the Socs attention. I quietly pushed myself further back, praying not to be seen. After a few minutes I crawled out and with a relived sigh that the Socs were no where near me, I booked it to the Curtis' house.

It wasn't that far of a run, less than 5 minutes. I bursted through the door, startling Darry.

"Jesus Johnny! You could have gaven me a heart attack!" he said as he sat down, then looked at me and noticed Sam was missing. "Aye, where's Sam?"

"We were on our way back, when some Socs found us, she made me come get you, she is heading to the DX" I said, a bit to quickly. Darry quickly got up and grabbed his blade out of the cabnit. He gripped my shoulder and looked me dead in the eye.

"Do you know who the Socs where? How many?" he demanded.

"Five of em. Two guys I reconized, one was the guy with the rings, the other was one of the guys you played football with. Paul."

His eyes darkend a bit, and he pushed me out to his car.

Sam's POV

I could barley breath. My body begged me to stop, but my mind told me to keep going. I ran even faster as I started to see the DX sign. But I could hear the engine of the car. It was getting closer. My heart sank as I realized I wouldn't make it.

I yelled as the car almost hit me as it the heck? Oh, now I see what they were doing. They pulled infront of me, stopping me dead in my tracks. I felt my heart beat faster and louder as they stepped out of the car.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys. The great Darry Curtis' most beloved poseshion." Paul sneered. I glared at him. He and Darry used to get along just fine. Then once me and my sisters came to the school, Darry said Paul wanted me, and once me and Darry got together, Paul was ferious.

"Get away from me Paul." I said, trying not to sound scared.

"You know, you should of went out with me instead of that greaser. You would be a lot happier." He said, with his sick smile.

"Ya like I'd be happy with a drunken Soc like you." I spat back.

"Well, that's not very nice Samantha." He said acting like I hurt his feelings.

"He stoll you from me, one of my closest friends stole what belonged to me. But thats okay, Bob and the boys fit in a lot better." He smiled and glanced at 'the boys.' "Grab her."

I turned to run but I didn't get very far. Bob grabed me by my arm and flung me to the road. Another guy, who had black curly hair grabed my other arm. I could smell the alchohal from the both of them.

The other two kept watch, and Paul came up to me and kneld bettwen my legs. I gupled.

"Don't worry, we just wanted to have some fun with ya, that's all," Bob smiled.

"Ya, but we don't have the time to play what I had in mind, since you and that little grease monkey pulled that stunt. So we had something else in mind," Paul leand down and kissed my forehead and moved to my lips. He sat on the lower side of my stomac, almost between my legs. I gulped. He rubbed the inner part of my thigh, then put his hand up my shirt just ending below my bra. What did I do to deserve this?

"You still are fine as ever, Samantha. I thought hanging around that white trash for all these years, you would at least have a few extra pounds on ya. The only thing I see that's gotten bigger on you, is maybe that chest of yours." he whisperd into my ear. I felt sick to my stomace. I struggled in their grib, I managed to get one arm loose and I punched Paul in the jaw and tried to free myslef.

It just made things worse, oh so much worse.

"You, greasey bitch!" Paul snapped. He reached into his pocket and grabed a blade, switching it open and put it to the bottom of my shirt. He slowly used it to cut open my shirt in half, and he smiled and started touching me again. He continued and slowly moved the blade up to my neck, then once he got to my throat, he pressed hard, breaking the skin.

I let out a blood curdiling scream, hoping to get someone's attention.

**Claire's POV**

We decided to go to the park, having nothing else to do. It was starting to get late so we started heading back. Since Sam might not be back yet with Johnny, we would probley stay at Pony's house. I loved staying at their house. When you were there, you just never felt alone.

"I wonder if they are back yet, Soda and Steve should be leaving the movies right about now." Pony said to no one in particular. He kicked a stone across the road and looked up at the sky.

"Ya, its getting late. Probley everyone will stay at your house, being a Sunday tomorrow and all." Two-Bit added.

All of a sudden we heard a scream, coming from about a block away. It sounded like Sam. I took off running in that direction, with the others at my heels. We ran as fast as we could, and as soon as I saw them, I stopped dead in my tracks. Sam was alone, pined down one the road, with 3 Socs pinning her down. One even had a blade to her throat. The others were just doing as he told them.

"Hey you Socs! Get off her!" Two-Bit yelled, running forward with his blade out, Liz right by his side. Two-Bit tackled one that was holding her down and Liz got the other. Paul switched positions so he was on Sam's stomace, not caring his friends where fighting. Me and Ponyboy just stayed, to scared to move. There was nothing I could do. I wasn't like my sisters, I wasn't out spoken, I wasn't a fighter, but I wasn't a lover either. I was to scared to be either. All I could do was watch in horror.

**Pony's POV**

I was terrifed. I never lived to see a jumping. Claire held my arm, terrified. It got even worse when two other Socs came out of nowhere and grabed Two-Bit and Liz and flung them to the ground. Paul pressed the knife into her shoulder, and Sam let out another scream.

"Ponyboy.." Claire whispered as she clung to my side. She didn't deserve to see this. Sam didn't deserve this. I made a decison. I shook Claire off, praying for her to forgive me. I ran and tackled Paul off of Samantha and he dropped the blade. I kicked it away, and gave Paul the chance to get ahold of me.

He punched me in the gut and knocked the wind outta me. I wasn't gonna lie, a part of me regretted my actions, but the other part was glad I did.

"You God-damned greasers!" Paul yelled out, kicking me. I glanced at Sam and she was trying to move, but I don't think she could. She looked pretty shacken up.

I heard an engine and fear came into my eyes, praying that it wasn't another car full of Socs. But Paul hit me in the eye before I could see who it was.

I heard a car door slam and tried to crack my eye open, but I didn't need to.

"Paul! Get the hell off him!" I heard Darry's loud voice yell. Paul let go of me and threw me to the ground. I shuffled away, not wanting to get into their way.

I finally opened my eyes, ignoring the pain. Darry looked pist. Beyond pist. He stopped a few feet infront of Paul and just stood there. I saw Johnny get out of the other side of the truck and run over to Sam and me.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing?" Darry demanded, his nostrils flairing. Paul gave him a sick smirk.

"Oh, just seeing that girl of your's again. To bad your little brat brother had to inturupt before I could finish." he laughed. I think Darry got the idea of what he planed to do, even though I myself wasn't to sure. Because he swung his fist, connecting it to his jaw. Within seconds the fight had broke out.

**Sam's POV**

All I could feel was the pain in my right shoulder and the bottom of my neck and felt brusing on some places from where Paul had been grabing me. Tears began to swell in my eyes and I let them. Thank god they found me. I don't even want to begin to think of what could have happend.

Johnny came to my side and helped me sit up enought to see what was happening. I physicly was cabable of moving myself, but emotionally I was frozen. The fight was almost even, but Darry had just a bit of an upper hand. Two other guys tried to help Paul but Two-Bit and Elizabeth stopped them. I've been jumped before but never this bad. I've never felt like this. I felt dirty. Someone, besides Darrel, had touched me. I felt disgusting. I knew it wasnt my fault, and Darry wouldn't be mad at me at all, but I couldn't help it. Paul managed to get a good swing, pushing Darry back a good few feet, but he still stood.

"She still is a prized trophie Darry. I'm impresed. Impresed that a fine broad like that, is still hanging around with a poor grease like you." He laughed. That did it. Darry tackled him pulling out his blade and switching it open, holding it to his neck. Paul looked tacken back.

They just stood still for a few moments, not saying a word, or moving at all. It was like time had stoped.

"Do it, Darrel. Come on, cut me. Look at her. How does it feel, not being able to protect her? From someone who used to be your best friend? She deserves better than that." Paul said calmly. He was sick. Darry didn't do anything.

He pressed the knife into his skin, not breaking it though.

"See? I knew your not man enough." Paul laughed.

"No, Paul. I'm not risking losing my little brothers over someone so pathetic as you. They are the only family I have left. But if you ever pull something like this again, I might just have Dallas come next time." Darry spoke slowly, holding Paul by the collar. He shoved him back to the ground and walked back over to us.

He picked me up and held me to his chest and the others to get in the truck. He turned back to Paul and his gang and gave him a warning look and carried me to the truck, not saying anything. The ride home was silent, but what could anyone say? If this were to happen to Ponyboy, he would be yelling at him, telling him he wasn't thinking. But this was me. I was an adult. He couldn't say anything.

Once we got home, everyone just did as they normaly did. Soda and Steve were already there, but Two-Bit explained what happend. I wonder what Dally will think when he finds out. He despised the Socs, he would look for a fight. I sat in Darry's chair, and watched Soda and Steve arm-wrestle for the 5th time. The others were watching Mickey on Tv.

"You guys are insane." I laughed. I felt a peice of paper hit my shoulder and I turned around, looking at Darry, who motioned me to follow him to his room. I laughed to myself a bit but followed him anyways. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at the floor.

"Hey." I said awkwardly.

"Hey." he looked up at me for a second and moved back a bit. I sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." he said. I gave him a confused look and he explained, "I should of took you guys to get Johnny's stiches. I wasn't even there fast enough to help you." He always blamed himself. He usually didn't show it, but he did. I put me head on his shoulder and he layed back onto the bed. I put my arm around him and he put his hand on my back.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. Its no ones. Things like this just happen sometimes. But I'm glad you got there when you did." I said, kissing him. He hugged me closer to his body and I smiled. I loved when Darry was like this. When it was just us.

"I love you Sam." he whispered.

"I love you to Darry." I smiled, letting my eyes close.

**Okay... not the best chapter, but I just wanted to get another one up since school started. Blah, school. But I have volleyball and marching band now so it will be hard to find time to write, but I will find it! I promise! So thanks for reading, follow me, or this story, review, suggest, and bare with me!**

**~Thank YOU, AND GOODNIGHT!**


End file.
